


The Land of Milk and Honey

by tj_teejay



Series: The *other* Sunshineverse(s) [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Biological Warfare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Gen, Neurological Disorders, Post-Apocalypse, Sunshineverse, Survival, Terminal Illnesses, feral!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds something pretty awesome, Foggy thinks Matt’s a fucking genius, and Karen is her usual tetchy self. Welcome to Shitfest Central. (Plays in the same universe as MomentumDeferred's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547">"Sunshine"</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



> **Author's Note:** This takes place in the universe of MomentumDeferred’s (a.k.a. Ash’s) story ["Sunshine"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547), which is posted on AO3. It was written and posted with Ash’s permission, and named after a [Fury In The Slaughterhouse song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_2N8EZ2R-0%22).  
> If you’re interested in more stories that play in the Sunshineverse, check out Ash’s [Sunshineverse Tumblr](http://sunshineverse.tumblr.com/), or, ahem... [mine](http://half-feral.tumblr.com/).  
>  **Timeframe:** Takes place pretty much around the time that Matt, Foggy and Karen move into Eric’s apartment in Brooklyn (re: Sunshine Chapter 14).

+-+-+-+-+

“Foggy, I found!”

Matt put the knapsack on the floor in the kitchen corner, one of those happy grins all over his face. And Foggy couldn’t help but grin along, even though out of the corner of his eye he could see that Karen was pulling one of her disapproving faces from where she was sitting on the couch.

“Found what?” he asked.

Matt scrunched up his face. “Mm. Food. Think. But... don’t kn— Sure... not... Not sure.”

Foggy’s grin widened at Matt’s triumphant expression. Was he trying to thesaurus things? Or was it just another brain glitch about a word that wasn’t quite coming out the way he wanted?

“Okay, well, then let’s have a look. And I swear to God, if you brought rock hard jelly beans again, I’m gonna... I don’t know. Punch you in the noggin, or something.”

Matt tucked his chin closer to his chest, another result of misunderstood sarcasm that he was still not good at interpreting. Foggy softened immediately.

“Hey, it was a joke. I didn’t mean that, okay?”

“Okay,” Matt mumbled. Less than convincing. Great. Foggy felt like an ass.

Once opened, the rucksack yielded a little goldmine. Five plastic bottles of Sunkist. Canned spam. Fucking actual meat! Three jars of sun-dried tomatoes that looked like they might still be edible. A package of dried figs that weren’t moldy. Holy shit. Vegetables that weren’t near mush. And fruit that wasn’t soaked in tons of sugar water. The best!

“Foggy, good?”

“You’re a fucking genius!”

At the bottom there was another jar. Glass with a metal lid. Foggy took it out and held it up in Karen’s direction. “No way, man. Karen, check it out.”

“What is... Foggy. Th—it?”

“That’s pure, unopened, magnificent honey, my friend.”

“Hun—nnie?”

“Oh Jesus, you don’t remember honey? Yeah, we can’t have that.”

With that, he turned the lid with some effort until it made a light pop. It startled Matt, but only for a second. Foggy sniffed the contents—sweet and fruity and just... perfect.

He put the tip of his finger in, licked the honey off, and waited for the taste to explode on his tongue. Pure, adulterated sweetness. God, he missed sugar.

“Here, try this, Matty.”

Matt’s right finger dipped into the syrupy substance, and Matt hesitated for a moment, held his finger there and moved it around a little. Foggy couldn’t hide his amusement. Matt was all about textures and consistencies, and this was... well, probably new. Or newish. In a way.

“Come on, eat it. It’s sweet. You’ll like it.”

And he did. Oh my God, did Matt like it! There were lots of _mmmh_ noises, and ecstatic hums, and syllables Foggy couldn’t quite make out.

Three more times Matt scooped the viscous liquid into his mouth, licked his tongue goofily around his sticky lips and fingers, but then stopped. He stepped around Foggy, and closed some of the distance between him and Karen, who hadn’t said a damn thing throughout the whole spectacle. The disapproving look was still hiding in the corners of her expression.

“Karen,” Matt said, the emphasis still somehow weirdly on the N at the end. “Honey... Good. You want? Want... mm, honey?”

She drew a face that very clearly spelled ‘disgusting’ to Foggy. “No, thanks. Not after you’ve put those gross feral fingers in it. You’ve probably been rolling around in dust and... I don’t know, alien droppings all day.”

Foggy drew in a sharp breath. Jesus fucking Christ, could she be any more nasty? “You know damn well he’s not been rolling around in alien droppings.”

“Oh yeah? And how the fuck would I know? I don’t know what he does all day when he’s... out there. Wherever he goes.”

“He risks his life, finding us food. That’s more than you can say for yourself. Least you could do is be a little grateful. I mean, fucking hell. How many more olive branches does he have to extend?”

She gave a mock bow that looked awkward at best. “There. I’m grateful.” Her voice was dripping with pure sarcasm, and maybe she hoped Matt wouldn’t get it. “Thank you, Matt. Much obliged.”

Matt titled his head in a twitching motion, the expression on his face somehow sour. He retracted the jar for a moment, then extended it again an inch or two. “Not want... honey, Karen?”

“I said no the first time, didn’t I?”

Matt huffed something that could only be interpreted as something along the lines of _fine,_ _suit yourself_. Then a small smile returned to his face, and he held the glass out to Foggy. “More. More for, mm, us.”

“You got it, pal.”

They were halfway through the jar, fingers sticky, Foggy’s body close to seizing from trying to process the sugar rush, when Matt said, “Aliens n...not make.”

Foggy waited for more, but there wasn’t. He’d learned to give Matt more time for forming words, but it wasn’t always easy to hit the right cues.

“Don’t make what?"

“Uh. Drop...pings.”

A chuckle escaped Foggy’s lips. “Yeah. They don't have faces, why would they have buttholes?”

“That’s gross,” Karen cut in, and Foggy shot her a look of pure contempt.

“Who said you could join this conversation?”

Surprisingly, it was Matt who softly reprimanded him. “Foggy. Karen... let, mm. Karen, okay.”

Foggy shook his head. “Seriously, _why_? Why do you keep taking her shit? You shouldn’t have to put up with that, okay? She’s an ass. She doesn’t deserve you trying so hard.”

“Hellooo?” Karen waved. “I’m right here.”

Matt put the honey jar down on the counter. “Karen h-hurts. Inside. Bro...ken. Learn. Mm. Teach. Like Foggy teach m-me.”

It took a while for the words to come out, and once Foggy had pieced them together, he gaped at Matt. Just a little. He’d never quite seen it that way, but maybe—just maybe—Matt had a point.

But Matt wasn’t done yet, Foggy could see from the way he worked his facial muscles. He was always trying. Trying so fiercely to shape his thoughts into words. “Hard. Needs... try. I, mm, try hard.”

And look at that, Foggy was actually close to tears. Matt and his unwavering, indomitable spirit. Karen still didn’t fucking deserve him, but then again, maybe neither did he.

But here they were. A trio. They were all that they had. And how could he argue with that?

Foggy took the jar and placed it on the couch table in front of Karen. He tried his best to keep the contempt and anger out of his voice. “It’s awesome. You should have some. If not for him or for me, then at least for yourself. No one says you don’t deserve nice things. God knows, we all do.”

He didn’t linger long enough to scrutinize Karen’s expression, because he wasn’t sure he was going to like what he saw, so he turned around and addressed Matt.

“Come on, let’s go to the garage, get that shower bucket fixed. I hate that it drips so slowly. It always takes ages to get that soap off.”

Yes, it was an excuse. Well, partly. But that bucket shower could definitely use some improvement. What it really was, is that he wanted to give Karen some room, because he had a feeling she’d be all over the honey, once he and Matt were out of sight.

He had meant what he’d said. She deserved nice things. Maybe more than he and Matt combined. Because whatever had happened that had turned inquisitive, caring Karen Page into cold-hearted, shut-off Paige Page must have been a hell of an ordeal.

Maybe one day, she would be ready to share that with them. Because if Foggy knew one thing with a definite finality, it was that he wanted Karen back. And he knew Matt wanted it too. He hoped Karen herself did as well, he just had a feeling she didn’t know it yet.

And now that they were back together, they all needed to work harder on retrieving those semblances of themselves. Hell, Foggy wanted to. So fucking much. Granted, they would never be law firm Nelson & Murdock again, but maybe they could be the post-apocalyptic version of that.

Survival Experts Nelson, Murdock & Page. Subtitle: Small but awesome.

+-+-+-+-+

THE END.


End file.
